


Drunk in love

by Thorpe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk Brooke, just fluff, that's basically all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorpe/pseuds/Thorpe
Summary: Drunk Brooke Lynn Hytes was the most hysterical sight she'd ever seen, hands down. But he was also super emotional.





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Vanjie's comment about alcohol "loosening Brooke right up" and my mind kind of spiralled from there.   
> A bouquet of yellow lillies and a tray of cupcakes for incredibly talented pinkgrapefruit for proofreading this for me xx  
> I used male pronouns for Brooke and female ones for Vanjie due to convenience.  
> And as always, I do not own anything outside of my imagination.

"You better put that down, bitch" Vanjie had to bite down a smile, her brows slightly furrowed as she watched Brooke lift his drink with hand so unsteady it looked as if it was barely keeping the glass upright.

"But I'm not done yet" Brooke whined, blinking and trying to focus his gaze on dark liquid coming dangerously close to the rim.

"Oh, you're so done" the shorter man gave up on keeping her face straight and sneered. Drunk Brooke Lynn Hytes was the most hysterical sight she'd ever seen, hands down. And the fact that he was also the most adorable one didn't help at all. "I ain't no bodybuilder, I ain't gonna carry you out, twinkle toes"

"I love it when you call me that, Papi" Brooke purred with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile that came across slightly sloppy but gorgeous nevertheless. He put his drink on the counter, spilling it a bit, now interested solely on a tanned figure before him. Standing up, he held onto Puerto Rican queen to help himself steady but the hands that started roaming slowly over her shoulders and chest had nothing to do with fighting gravity.

"Na-ah, it ain't happening, bitch, no way" Vanjie cackled, getting slightly flustered, gently swatting his forearm with the hand that wasn't occupied supporting his weight.

"T's not what you usually say" Canadian slurred with a cocky smirk, continuing his trail down Vanessa’s body, trying to bow enough to reach her neck with his lips but the sudden sway back made him pout and eventually put that off for later when he had already found his balance. Preferably in bed with his lovely companion.

"Usually you’re in better shape. Let's go home, yeah?" She didn't leave any room for answers as she handed bartender a few bills and firmly pulled Brooke away from their seats not waiting for change. He heard the beat of the music as they were carefully manoeuvring next to the crowd on the dance floor (well, it was mostly her manoeuvring and him bumping shoulders with every person they encountered). He thought of joining them but decided he liked the strong grip of a small palm on his waist better.

"Hey, hey, whatcha doin’? Hold on, I can't walk like this!" Mateo struggled to keep both Brooke and herself from falling as the older queen tried to hug her but ended up throwing himself over her.

"Don' wanna be away from you" the man in question mumbled into her hair, subtly rocking from side to side.

"Well, I don't wanna split my head open on that floor. Come on, get off me" she was getting annoyed and tried to push him away enough to go back to their previous position but stopped when she saw the hurt painted across his face.

"You don't want me?" He asked in a small voice, hardly audible over the loudspeakers. She sighed and held his head up to make him look into her eyes. He was hysterical after alcohol, sure, but he was also super emotional.

"'Course I do. You know I do" she said in a deep, meaningful voice, stroking his cheek. Puerto Rican hated to see her lover doubting something she was so sure of. He should be certain he meant everything to her at all times, no matter how out of it he might have been at the moment. She gave him a light peck, hoping for it to be enough of a reassurance. "Now home, please" He didn't say anything, just nodded but a brilliant smile that was now lighting his features told her it was indeed enough. Without any further obstacles, she led them out of the bar to wait for their uber.

Earlier it was muggy and hot, typical for California summer. They spent a nice day walking around the town, stopping by at her favourite places to take cute photos and discovering those she’d never been to before. Simply enjoying the sun and the company of each other that never seemed to last as long as they wanted. But she was thankful for each and every moment ripped from their hectic schedules that they got together, as she was for delicate wind and a slight chill in the air around them now. With both hands cautiously placed on Brooke’s waist, she leaned on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Where was that damned car? She was tired and couldn’t wait to get that lovable drunk of her boyfriend safely tucked in bed and call it a day.

Fingers grazing her jaw brought Vanjie back to reality just a split of second before she felt familiar lips pressing against hers. She closed her eyes again and angled her head to reciprocate the kiss, smiling into it at the soft sight of contentment the taller man made. It was blissfully unrushed, like waves of a peaceful sea lazily brushing the shore or poppies gently swaying among the grass under a breeze. But the breeze was soon revealed to be a presage of an incoming hurricane as former ballet dancer pushed his leg in between Vanessa’s and kissed her with more power. She let it happen for a short while but the taste of alcohol, stronger than before, made her pull back.

“Baby, we’re in the middle of the street” she tried to regain some composure but judging from how raspy her voice came out, she wasn’t doing best.

“And that’s a problem because?” Brooke trailed off and smiled smugly before sucking in one of the fingers she had covered his mouth with to create more distance between them. She shivered, partly aroused, partly surprised at the sudden change of temperature and quickly retrieved her hand upon meeting his tipsy gaze.

_ ‘Because you’re drunk as the all living fuck’ _

_ ‘Because I’m barely holding back myself’ _

_ ‘Because we’re under contract and can’t have anyone walking in on us’ _

“Because our ride is here” or at least so she hoped as dragged the older man in direction of a black car which pulled in next to the bar’s entrance. Trying to leave an empty seat between them proved itself to be an idea as failed as Trixie doing RuPaul for Snatch Game since just as she gave her address to the driver, she had long, strong arms squeezing around her midsection and blond curls tingling her neck. Bent in a way that couldn’t be even close to comfortable, Brooke seemed extremely pleased when she scooted even closer to the shorter man. With an eye roll, she returned the weird side hug, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on the other’s biceps.

His head was slowly beginning to spin and the buzz in his ears was becoming overwhelming. For once he was thankful for the traffic that never ceased in LA because his limbs felt way too heavy for him to move anytime soon. Currently he was the happiest he could be, at the side of the man of his dreams as they were going through the streets of the city that brought them together. He smirked at the memory of flying from Nashville at RuPaul’s invitation, knowing damn well it would change his life but having no idea to what extent. His thoughts were getting less and less clear, everything a blur with an exception of blindingly white teeth framed by a brilliant smile or biting his neck in the dead of the night and warm brown eyes he would gladly spend eternity staring into. It sounded like a good idea, he realized. If only he could lift his head but that otherwise trivial task seemed unachievable in his present state so he sated himself with snuggling closer and letting the presence of the man he was lucky to call his envelop him fully. After what just as well could have been an hour or mere minutes but still appeared way too short, the warm hand moved away from its previous spot on his arm and he instantly hated it.

“You asleep? Told ya I ain’t gonna carry your ass” voice too loud for his pounding head’s liking shook him out of his haze. He frowned and mumbled something incomprehensible. Puerto Rican sighed heavily at the sight of a literal tragedy in the making sitting next to her and longingly looked in the direction of the wooden door just a couple of metres away. As it turned out, Brooke was surprisingly lenient and very gladly followed the smaller body that radiated safety wherever it went, unfortunately not missing out on hitting his forehead while getting off the car. “Are you okay?” Vanjie asked, her tone worried but with the corner of her lips quivering in amusement.

“Never better” came a slurred response. With a headache either way inevitably coming to him in the near future, she let it be and slowly led the graceless tangle of limbs to her front door, having him rest his weight on her as she fumbled with the keys. She needed to have a lamp installed, she thought absent-mindedly. Finally, they stepped into the corridor not bothering to turn the lights on, having a fair share of experience at stumbling to the bedroom in the dark.

“There you go, careful” small but firm hands secured him lowering to the bed and helped him out of his clothes, then tossed them definitely not in the direction of the laundry bin but neither of them cared at that point. Brooke felt the drowsiness approach but forced his eyes open to watch his boyfriend move around the room, bringing him a glass of water he would desperately need in the morning and changing in the bathroom.

“You’re beautiful” he said towards the silhouette he could barely muster through lids dropping dangerously.

“Whatever you say, toes” a snort came as a reply, followed by the rustling of the sheets as she joined him in their bed. He frowned at how unimpressed she sounded.

“No, but you are, like… you really are” he was getting frustrated with words that seemed to slip away from his tongue. Suddenly there were fingers caressing his temple, momentarily making him relax.

“Shh, we’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?” he liked that, next day he would have all the words in their proper places, full of meaning.

“I love you” he mumbled and felt soft lips on his cheek before tiredness overtook him for good.

“Love you too” the quiet response went unheard as it’s recipient was already fast asleep, dreaming of caramel skin under the moonlight and palms that fit perfectly into his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it and you liked it, clap your hands (but also don't hesitate to leave comments or stop by at my tumblr @freykitten. In fact, you're most welcomed to do either of both of those).


End file.
